Chapter 127
と ミリオとオールマイト |romaji= Sā Naitoai to Midoriya Izuku to Tōgata Mirio to Ōrumaito |cover=Sir Nighteye Izuku Midoriya Mirio Togata Bubble Girl |volume= 14 |pages= 19 |date= February 20, 2017 |issue= 12, 2017 |arc= Shie Hassaikai |new character= |anime episode=Episode 66 |previous= Chapter 126 |next= Chapter 128 }} と ミリオとオールマイト|Sā Naitoai to Midoriya Izuku to Tōgata Mirio to Ōrumaito}} is the one hundredth and twenty seventh chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary Sir Nighteye criticizes Izuku for making an improper All Might expression, telling him about All Might's proper expression. Izuku looks around the room and sees All Might merchandise, realizing Nighteye is an All Might super fan. Unimpressed, Nighteye asks Izuku to leave, but Izuku responds that he made the expression from the Vinegar Suicide Incident in which a middle schooler who could change the properties of water to vinegar was drowning; All Might saved him but suffered injuries to his eyes as a result of the vinegar. Nighteye is well aware of the incident, but since it is unremarkable it's seldom brought up on fan sites. As Nighteye and Izuku continue discussing the Vinegar Suicide Incident, Mirio Togata releases Bubble Girl and tells her that Izuku is an underclassman of his. Nighteye gets down to business and surmises that Izuku wants an internship under him. Izuku brings out the contract. Nighteye informs Izuku that his internship will be harsh where he will have to work several days in the week, be employed for at least a month and be forced to take many absences. Although the working conditions are harsh, Izuku still wants to work an internship under Nighteye. Nighteye takes the stamp but does not stamp the contract. Nighteye does not feel like stamping the contract because he does not feel that he will benefit from hiring Izuku and notes that his company is doing fine with two sidekicks and one student intern. Nighteye wants Izuku to demonstrate his abilities and how they can be useful to society. Nighteye explains that All Might's abundant power and humor granted hope to those frightened by crime which is why he is adored to the masses. Nighteye gives Izuku a challenge to demonstrate himself; he must take the stamp from him within three minutes and if he wishes to work at his company as a Hero, he must stamp the contract himself to become his official intern. Nighteye orders Mirio and Bubble Girl to leave. After walking out, Bubble Girl asks Mirio if he needed a practical interview like Izuku, to which Mirio replies that Nighteye nominated him so he did not need one. Nighteye will not harm Izuku and he is free to attack him from wherever and whenever, not worried in the slightest about the room. Izuku activates One For All Full Cowl and charges at Nighteye, jumping above and trying to hit him. However, Nighteye predicted that Izuku would attack him from above and blocks him. Izuku launches another attack but Nighteye blocks it as well. A minute has passed. Nighteye suggests that Izuku should put some distance between them and fret at the reality that he cannot possibly overcome his Foresight. By touching any part of his target and matching his gaze with theirs, Nighteye's Quirk gives him the ability to predict the actions that person will take in advance for the period of an hour. As Izuku thinks of a way to overcome Nighteye's Foresight, Nighteye admits that he had high expectations of Izuku, but after seeing him himself, states that Izuku is mediocre. Due to the current state of world affairs and that villains are making a comeback in droves, Nighteye was correct in believing that it should have been Mirio to inherit One For All. Izuku is surprised at this revelation. While he has deep respect and admiration for All Might, he could never fathom as to why he would choose Izuku as his successor. Nighteye bluntly states that there is someone more worthy of One For All, and he does not acknowledge Izuku in the slightest. Izuku refuses to let All Might's acknowledgment of him and everything up to this point be for nothing and becomes angry. Izuku uses his enhanced agility to jump around the room at high speeds similar to Gran Torino. An angry Izuku declares that he will be stamping that contract and he will get Nighteye to acknowledge him no matter what. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 127 fr:Chapitre 127